nurahiyonnomagofandomcom-20200213-history
Nurahiyon no Mago Wiki
Welcome to the Nurahiyon no Mago Wikia Nurarihyon no Mago (ぬらりひょんの孫; Viz "Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan"; Literally meaning "Nurarihyon's Grandchild"), commonly abbreviated to Nuramago (ぬら孫,Nuramago), is a manga series written and illustrated byHiroshi Shiibashi with an anime TV series adaptation. The main character, Rikuo Nura, is a boy who is part human and a quarter yōkai. He lives in a house full of spirits along with his yōkai grandfather. Despite his grandfather's wish to succeed him as master of a yōkai yakuza clan, he tries to escape his fate of acting like a yōkai by doing good deeds. He eventually comes to terms with his yōkai blood and decides to take up the position of Young head of the Nura House. Multiple factions aim to stop him or overtake his position, and he must gather friends and allies, a new Hyakki Yakō under his banner of "Fear". Nurarihyon no Mago has been continuously serialized in the Japanese manga anthology Weekly Shōnen Jump since March 2008 and has been collected in 12 tankōbon volumes as of September 2010. The manga has been licensed by Viz Media to be released in the United States, with the first volume to be released early 2011. images (1).jpg 220px-Rikuo Human.png Images.jpg 300px-Nurarihyon no Mago Logo.png Wiki-background Nura Rikuo.jpg Welcome to the Nurahiyon no Mago Wikia Nurarihyon no Mago (ぬらりひょんの孫; Viz "Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan"; Literally meaning "Nurarihyon's Grandchild"), commonly abbreviated to Nuramago (ぬら孫,Nuramago), is a manga series written and illustrated byHiroshi Shiibashi with an anime TV series adaptation. The main character, Rikuo Nura, is a boy who is part human and a quarter yōkai. He lives in a house full of spirits along with his yōkai grandfather. Despite his grandfather's wish to succeed him as master of a yōkai yakuza clan, he tries to escape his fate of acting like a yōkai by doing good deeds. He eventually comes to terms with his yōkai blood and decides to take up the position of Young head of the Nura House. Multiple factions aim to stop him or overtake his position, and he must gather friends and allies, a new Hyakki Yakō under his banner of "Fear". Nurarihyon no Mago has been continuously serialized in the Japanese manga anthology Weekly Shōnen Jump since March 2008 and has been collected in 12 tankōbon volumes as of September 2010. The manga has been licensed by Viz Media to be released in the United States, with the first volume to be released early 2011. images (1).jpg 220px-Rikuo Human.png Images.jpg 300px-Nurarihyon no Mago Logo.png Wiki-background Nura Rikuo.jpg 'MANGA' Main article: List of Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan chapters Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan is written and illustrated by Hiroshi Shiibashi and has been serialized in the manga anthology Weekly Shōnen Jump since March 2008. As of July 4, 2012, the series has been collected into 22 tankōbonvolumes by Shueisha,[4] with the first being released on August 4, 2008.[5] In the thirtieth issue (2012) of Weekly Shōnen Jump, it was announced that the manga would be leaving the magazine for the conclusion to its final story arc which will run in the seasonally published Jump NEXT! Starting on August 11, 2012 the first of three chapters will be published with a 64-page chapter, and will continue in October and December.[6][7] The manga was licensed for an English language release by Viz Media who publishes the series chapter wise in its manga anthology Weekly Shonen Jump Alpha since the magazines launch on January 30, 2012,[8] and in bound volumes since February 1, 2011.[9] As of June 5, 2012, 9 English-language volumes have been released.[10] Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Nura Rikuo Category:Browse Category:Nura Rikuo Category:Nurahiyon Category:Tsurara Oikawa Category:Rihan Nura Category:Wakana Nura Category:Wakanara Nura Category:Wakanara Nura